Mortal Kombat: Tundra's Origins (spanish)
by ShellyHasashi
Summary: Scorpion se encuentra con una misteriosa mujer que admite ser Kuai Liang, Sub-Zero, bajo un hechizo de Quan Chi. Ella pide su ayuda para volver a la normalidad, pero aún así, el tiene sus dudas respecto a ella ¿será cierto o no? OC/Scorpion (seeh, les arruiné la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**[Capítulo 1]**

**El comienzo de algo**

Estaba oscureciendo. El joven Sub-Zero caminaba sin rumbo en un bosque del Earthrealm. No teniendo ningún lugar a dónde dirigirse.

-  
-Es necesario que nos ayudes...- dijo Raiden. -...el Reino de la Tierra necesita de nosotros, y de tí...-  
-Lord Raiden- se dirijó Sub-Zero, inclinando su cabeza un cabeza un poco -Usted ya tiene un equipo de guerreros a su lado... mi prescencia no creo que le sería de mucha utilidad-  
-¿Qué acaso no te importa que la Tierra esté en peligro?- Exclamó Liu Kang, mostrándose indignado por la respuesta de Sub-Zero ante Raiden  
-Liu, no seas tan rudo con él, si no quiere estar en el equipo, no hay que obligarlo- Sonya Blade intentó persuadirlo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
-No es que no me importe, Liu Kang...- Sub-Zero prosiguió -...estoy conciente de que la Tierra es constantemente atacada, pero ahora mi objetivo es otro...-  
-¿Y cuál sería ese "objetivo"?- preguntó Liu Kang. Sub-Zero guardó silencio un momento, no sabía realmente que responder -¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar Liu Kang, ahora más impaciente.  
-Yo... no lo sé...-  
-¿No te unirás nosotros para irte a buscar algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es...?- el otro monje shaolin, Kung Lao, ahora lo cuestionó  
-Escuchen, les agradezco que me ofrezcan el unirme a ustedes, pero... Yo no quiero ser un héroe  
-¿Y por qué no?- Johnny Cage le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos -¡A todo el mundo le encantan los héroes!  
-Pero yo no tengo manera de ser uno...- guardó silencio, y miró a todos los que estaban frente a él, y después continuó -...Soy un asesino... fuí entrenado para matar, no para salvar vidas. ¡Un asesino no puede ser un héroe!  
-¿Pero y si lograras cambiar eso?- Raiden lo interrumpió -Estoy deacuerdo contigo respecto a que un asesino no puede ser un héroe, pero tú éres el único que puede cambiar lo que puedes ser...-

Todos guardaron silencio

-Puedes unirte a nosotros... pero si no quieres, eres libre de irte. Es tu elección, Kuai Liang.-

Sub-Zero volvió a ver a sus compañeros una vez más, sin decir una palabra. Lo pensó un poco, y al final, simplemente se acercó al Dios del Trueno, hizo una reverencia ante él y dijo -Gracias por todo.- Sólo dió media vuelta y partió hacia ninguna parte.

-Si piensas en volver, serás siempre bienvenido...- Raiden le dijo mientras Sub-zero se marchaba.

La razón por la que no aceptó, es porque el ser un héroe no le daba motivación alguna para lograr sus objetivos y, por ende, tuvo que rechazar la petición del dios del trueno, pues sabía que trabajar en equipo no sería fácil, no porque tuviera algún conflicto con los demás, sino porque... temía que algo les pasara por causa suya.

Ya había perdido a su hermano mayor, Bi-Han, a quién intentó hacer recordar quién es realmente, pero simplemente él ya había dejado de ser su hermano... hace mucho tiempo. Su mejor amigo, Smoke... Tomás, no pudo ayudarlo y fue convertido en un ninja cibernético como sus demás compañeros del Lin Kuei. Ahora es perseguido por ellos, ya que se rehúsa a transformarse en un frío robot asesino. Sentía que ya había causado daño suficiente en su vida y, precisamente, temía encariñarse con sus compañeros, a tal grado de llamarlos amigos, para después perderlos y volver a quedarse sólo de nuevo...

...Sólo...

...De nuevo...

Si así habría de terminar, entonces ¿por qué estar con ellos? Ser solitario era una opción que decidió tomar. Raiden lo tomó de buena manera, no iba a obligarlo si él no quería unírseles, pero aún así, sería bienvenido en su equipo.

-  
Kuai Liang seguía su camino hacia ninguna parte, hasta que una extraña sensación lo hizo detenerse. Miró alrededor suyo, no había nadie, ni siquiera el sonido de algún pequeño animal que estuviera cerca. Nada.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo seriamente, posicionando su cuerpo, listo para cualquier ataque sorpresa. Entonces una luz verde apareció flotando a pocos metros de él, hasta que pesa luz se abrió, convirtiéndose en un portal. Kuai se hechó un poco hacia atrás, no estaba sorprendido por lo que veía y tampoco le sorprendería ver a la persona que saldría por ése portal de luz verde. Era Quan Chi, quien, sonriendo vilmente, salía caminando de aquél portal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el asesino azul, sin bajar la guardia. Quan Chi solamente lo miró, y a medida que avanzaba hacia él, el portal desaparecía a su espalda. -¿Ni siquiera me dirás "hola"? Veo que no te han enseñado modales.- Decía casi de una manera burlona.

-Después de todo lo que has causado, ¿quieres que te traten con respeto?- respondió Sub-Zero -¡Respondeme! ¿A qué has venido?- El brujo dió un paso hacia delante, y por puro instinto, Kuai Liang retrocedió al mismo tiempo que subía los puños, casi esperando a que el otro le diera el golpe para así devolvérselo. El otro, al verlo, se detuvo y soltó una leve risilla -No pienso atacarte, Sub-Zero...- dijo -...no aún...- Kuai estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, '¿qué querrá ahora ese loco?' pensaba él.

-Dime, Sub-Zero...- volvió a decir -¿extrañas mucho a ése hermano tuyo?- Kuai, al oírlo, dejó de estar a la defensiva y volvió a erguir su cuerpo.  
-¿Bi Han?- preguntó el hombre de azul  
-Ése mismo...- Respondió Quan Chi mientras cruzaba los brazos - Lo extrañas,¿no es así?  
-No es que lo extrañe a mi lado... Sé que está muerto, y sólo quiero que su alma descanse tal y como debe ser.  
-Y supongo que harías cualquier cosa por recuperar su alma, ¿cierto...?- Kuai sentía un mal presentimiento sobre aquella pregunta, pero ya había captado su atención. Sí, él haría cualquier cosa para recuperar el alma de su hermano, para que sea libre y por fin descanse.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres...?- preguntó.  
-Un combate...- dijo alzando la voz y poniendo sus manos en la cintura. -Si tu ganas, dejaré libre a tu hermano, ya no será mi sirviente y dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con su alma ¿te parece?  
-¿Y qué pasará si ganas?- Quan Chi sólo sonrió  
-Si yo gano, vendrás conmigo al Netherrealm... y me servirás por el resto de tu vida.

Kuai sabía que se arriesgaba a perder, Quan Chi es un duro oponente, difícil de vencer... pero una oportunidad cómo ésta, sólo se da una vez en la vida. Tenía que aprovecharla.

-Acepto el reto, Quan Chi...- cambió la posición de su cuerpo a un modo de ataque, estaba listo para la pelea. Quan Chi sonreía mostrando los dientes, y sólo abrió su boca para decir -Que empiece el combate...- y corrió velozmente hacia él, intentando dar el primer golpe. Kuai logró evitarlo y le respondió con un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, tirándolo al suelo, pero este se levantó rápido y volvió a atacarlo.

Lanzó hacia él un cráneo rodeado con una luz verde, Sub-Zero lo destrozó de un golpe, pero no fué más que una distracción, Quan Chi lo golpeó tantas veces como pudo y lo envió directo al suelo. Sintió mucho dolor en su cuerpo, pero no importó. Si quería conseguir el alma de su hermano, no debía rendirse, no ahora. Se levantó lo más rapido que pudo y le lanzó una bola de hielo a su oponente... falló... pero fué rápido que logró deslizarse en el suelo y derribar a Quan Chi.

Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. Hielo y resplandores verdes rodeaban el lugar. La pelea siguió así por más tiempo.

No muy lejos del lugar, Scorpion merodeaba por los alrededores de aquel denso bosque. Estaba ya pensando en darse por vencido por querer derrotar a Quan Chi y así cobrar su venganza, pero cada vez que lograba estar más cerca de Quan Chi, él de alguna forma podía escapar y entonces todo tenía que empezar de nuevo. Estaba agotado y molesto por lo que sucedía. Solo quería terminar con todo esto pero... ¿y luego qué? Ése pensamiento repentino lo detuvo, ¿qué haría después de matarlo? Ya habría terminado su venganza, no tendría otra cosa por la cual seguir... tan solo vagar por el infierno ¿y si no lograba descansar? Se lo preguntaba tantas veces como podía, hasta que algo repentino lo hizo detenerse.

Una bola de hielo salió volando de la nada, que aparentemente se dirigía directamente hacia él. Afortunadamente, la bola no logró ni siquiera rozarlo y terminó estrellándose en el tronco de un árbol, congelándolo al instante. No cabía duda que Sub-Zero andaba por ahí, claro está, así que siguió caminando hacia la dirección de donde la bola de hielo provino. Mientras más se acercaba, más fuertes se hacían los sonidos de la pelea en la que Sub-Zero y Quan Chi luchaban.

Scorpion se escondió en unos arbustos para evitar que lo notaran, veía como esos dos luchaban sin descanso. Pudo notar que Sub-Zero no llevaba la mayor ventaja en la pelea, su uniforme estaba rasgado y sucio, su cara se encontraba llena de sangre, golpes y tierra y su máscara estaba rota que hasta podía verse parte de su boca. Su respiración era muy agitada, no podía seguir luchando más tiempo. Scorpion, al verlo, sintió mucha pena por él, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía si era correcto interrumpir su pelea tan repentinamente. Dirigió su vista a Quan Chi. Su cuerpo no estaba tan golpeado y lastimado como lo estaba Sub-Zero, lo vió acercarse a su oponente y le dió un puñetazo en el rostro, después otro y otro, y el último fué tan fuerte que lo hizo caer y su máscara salió volando de su rostro cayendo no muy lejos de donde Scorpion se encontraba escondido.

Sub-Zero intentó levantarse, pero sentía que se desmayaba por el dolor, así que caía de nuevo al suelo. Quan Chi lo miró desde donde estaba, se acercó a él y le pisó fuertemente la espalda. En todo el lugar se pudo escuchar aquel grito de dolor que dió Sub-Zero. Scorpion apartó la vista por un instante, no quería verlo sufrir así. Sabía que debía intervenir y no perder mas el tiempo. Salió, entonces, rápidamente de su escondite.

-¡BASTA!- dijo Scorpion. -¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo más...!- no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Quan Chi interrumpió.  
-Ahhh... ¡Scorpion! Es una gran sorpresa verte aquí... ha pasado mucho tiempo...  
-¡Déjalo ir!- dijo mientras lo amenazaba con su kunai  
-H-Hanzo... no...- Sub-Zero intentaba hablarle pero su voz era casi inaudible  
-¿Por qué habría de dejarlo ir? Él y yo hicimos un trato, él perdió, así que debe cumplir ahora con su parte- El hechizero alzó el cuerpo de Sub-Zero, dispuesto a llevárselo, pero entonces Scorpion intentó golpearlo, para evitar que se lo llevara. Quan Chi sabía que Scorpion haría eso, fué rápido y con un solo movimiento de su mano, lo detuvo.

Scorpion sentía que su cuerpo dejó de moverse, algo lo detenía. -¿¡Qué...!?- exclamaba. Quan Chi usaba su magia para evitar que lo atacara. Movió de nuevo su mano y lo lanzó varios metros lejos de él, haciéndolo estrellarse contra con un árbol, golpeándose en la cabeza y dejándolo aturdido. Scorpion intentó recuperarse del golpe, pero para cuando ya había vuelto en sí, Quan Chi había desaparecido y junto con él, Sub-Zero.

Miró alrededor suyo. Nada. No había nadie más además de él. Cerca suyo estaba la máscara rota y ensangrentada de Sub-Zero, la tomó y la sostuvo en sus manos observándola bien. Se sintió un tanto afligido por no haber podido salvarlo. Sabía que Quan Chi era alguien fuerte, pero no sabía que lo era tanto como en ese momento en que lo enfrentó. Aún así, perdió una gran oportunidad de vengarse... otra vez.

Aún con la máscara en sus manos, se puso de pié y volvió a retomar su camino hacia ninguna parte. Aunque realmente no se había dado cuenta de que algo más grande lo estaba esperando.

Sub-Zero despertó al sentir un calor intenso debajo de él. Miró a su alrededor y notó que ya no estaba en la Tierra. -¿Netherrealm...?- se preguntó.  
Una voz casi familiar logró percibir, le hablaba, lo escuchaba muy cerca de él.  
-Hola... hermano- fue lo que logró percibir.

_[FIN DEL CAPITULO 1]_

**_N/A: No soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas pero, en fin! Ya había hecho unos capítulos de otro fic llamado "Metamorphosis" pero le estaba agregando y quitando cosas que no eran y otros que sí eran importantes, respectivamente. Así que decidí hacerlo de nuevo, poniéndole más cosas, describiéndo mejor las escenas... espero que no sea algo pesado de leer, después lo traduciré al inglés._**

**_Espero les haya gustado y esperen el capítulo que le sigue ;D!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
Ayuda y preguntas sin responder

-Hola, hermano- decía aquella profunda voz. Sub-Zero guió su mirada hacia donde la voz provenía; aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba, solo quería estar seguro. -¿Bi...Han...?- apenas y podía decir su nombre pues el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones.

En efecto era él, Noob Saibot, antes Bi-Han o "Sub-Zero"... el verdadero Sub-Zero. Noob se arrodilló ante él -¿Y a qué debo tu visita?- le preguntó -¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo o solo vienes de paso?- después solo rió, haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su tono de voz. Kuai Liang levantó su cabeza lo más que pudo para voltear a ver a Noob Saibot -Yo... yo intenté...- dijo Kuai entre unos pesados suspiros -...intenté... salvarte...- Noob lo escuchaba sin hablar. "Intentó salvarlo" creo que debe darle algo de crédito por su esfuerzo, pero bueno, él no es de esas personas.

-¿Intentaste?- y en eso lo toma del rostro con fuerza con una de sus manos, mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos -Con sólo intentar no basta. Pudiste haberme sacado de aquí- Sub-Zero no soportó verlo tan molesto con él ¿lo había decepcionado, acaso? Tal vez él sí quería salir de ahí... pero bueno, ¿quién no?. Sub-Zero apartó su mirada, no quería verlo, le había fallado a su hermano mayor de sacarlo de las llamas del infierno y ahora él tendrá que estar ahí junto con él... en parte, eso sería lo bueno; sin embargo, la parte mala de la historia, sería estar en el Netherrealm.

-Lo... lo siento...¡lo siento!- exclamó Kuai Liang -¡Dí todo de mí! ¡Sólo quería sacarte de aquí, salvarte!- Noob no dijo nada, le soltó el rostro rápidamente y se puso de pié, dándole la espalda. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar:  
-Sabías que no podías contra él... y aún así lo hiciste  
-Pensé que podría haber una posibilidad de que...  
-¡TU NUNCA PODRÍAS GANARLE A QUAN CHI Y LO SABES!

Kuai se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer o decir, intentó ponerse de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hasta que sintió un golpe en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo; Noob lo había pateado, dejando Kuai de nuevo en el suelo bocarriba y le pisó el pecho tan fuerte que lo hizo dar un inmeso alarido. El dolor que Kuai sentía era insoportable, sólo quería que terminaran con él lo más pronto posible, ya no quería sufrir más. Noob dejó su pié en el pecho de Kuai sin importarle si tenía alguna costilla rota o si le faltaba el aire, le daba igual lo que sintiera.

-No debiste intentar salvarme...  
-Lo... lo... siento..  
-¡Disculparte no arreglará nada! Cometiste un error y ahora deberás afrontar las consecuencias  
-¿Que... qué me harás?  
-Yo no.- Noob miró a su derecha y Quan Chi estaba ahí, siempre sonriente. Ninguno de los tres habló por un momento que pareció eterno, Kuai sabía que final ya había llegado.

Era de noche de vuelta en la Tierra.

Scorpion se sentía un tanto cansado de tanto caminar, sabía que de donde se encontraba había un pueblo a pocos kilómetros de ahí, pero no tenía ni una sola moneda con qué pagar un hospedaje y no quería mostrarse ante la gente del pueblo, tal vez le tendrían miedo y huirían o le cerraían la puerta en la cara, así que mejor optó por buscar un lugar en el bosque dónde dormir, cualquier sitio sería lo ideal.

Pero algo lo hizo detenerse de pronto. Un ruido. Volteó a su alrededor y no volvió a escucharlo, no logró distinguir qué ruido era o de donde venía. Supuso que no era nada y siguió caminando, pero luego de unos cuandos minutos el ruido volvió a oírse; más claro ahora, era como un grito... un gemido. Eso hizo que Scorpion se pusiera alerta, podría haber vandidos por ahí rondando o un asesino que haya encontrado a su víctima.

Caminó en dirección hacia donde escuchó aquel grito hasta que volvió a escucharse. -¿Quién está ahí?- decía sin recibir respuesta; volvió a guardar silencio, pues habia perdido el rastro de donde provino aquel gemido, y entonces lo escuchó más claro, se dio cuenta que era la voz de una mujer, seguramente estaba en peligro. Rápidamente fue en dirección hacia donde escuchaba el grito de auxilio, no sabía exactamente por qué había decidido ir hacia allá podiendo simplemente ignorar el hecho de que alguien necesitaba a ayuda, pero aún así decidió ir en su búsqueda, si pudo salvar una vida antes tal vez pueda remediar salvando esta vida que se hayaba en peligro.

Fue apartando las ramas y hojas que se le atravesaban en el camino, buscando a la mujer hasta que por fin la encontró, tirada en el suelo bocabajo, golpeada y temblando por el dolor, estaba cubierta con una manta negra, rota y sucia, al parecer era lo unico que llevaba encima pues no se le veía nadamas puesto... Scorpion supuso lo peor. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y acercó rápidamente a la mujer en el suelo, incandose al lado de ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién le hizo esto?- preguntaba alterado, esperando poder ayudarla a buscar al responsable, pero ella no respondía, respiraba casi con dificultad. Scorpion no podía verle el rostro, lo tenía todo golpeado y ensagrentado, no quería tocarla pues temia poder causarle daño. La mujer levantó el rostro con dificultad y ella al verlo se quedó helada, como si estubiera asustada. Muy asustada.  
-Déjeme ayudarla...- le dijo acercándo su mano al rostro de ella  
-¡NO! ¡ALEJESE!- al oirla gritar así, Scorpion se detubo depronto, no sabía por qué habia reaccionado de tal forma... tal vez la máscara la asustó, así que lentamente se la fue quitando para que pudiera verle el rostro... "Tal vez así se calme" pensaba. No tenía qué preocuparse porque su rostro fuera nada más que una calavera en llamas, se dio cuenta una vez que podía controlar eso y poder volver a tener el rostro humano de antes.

Después de que se quitó la máscara, volvió a hablarle, pero ahora con más calma.  
-Tranquila...- le decía en voz baja -...no le voy a hacer daño...- La mujer levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, pero al verlo, ahogó un grito y se le quedó mirando por un momento.  
-Sus... ojos...- decía con una voz muy baja, casi susurrando. Scorpion no supo que responderle y no quería darle una explicación en ese momento. Apartó el rostro intentando evadir la mirada de la mujer, y empezó a verle el resto del cuerpo (o lo que podía ver) con más detalle.

-¿Puede ponerse de pie?- le preguntaba sin saber que más hacer.  
-N..No...- decía la mujer, leve, pero entendible -...mis piernas...- susurraba. Scorpion vio entonces la piernas de la mujer, levantó un poco la manta que la cubría solo para ver el daño que tenía, pero no vio mucho, estaba muy oscuro y no podía observar bien sus heridas. -...no siento mis piernas...- dijo ella con una voz como si fuera a empezar a llorar.  
-Descuide- le dijo él -...hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, tal vez pueda llevarla a que la asistan... ¿sabe quién le hizo esto?-  
-...n...no...  
-¿No le vio el rostro?  
-Yo... yo no...  
-¿Eran muchos?- La mujer se quedó callada, miraba a todas partes, intentando asimilar las preguntas que le hacían y entonces volvió a hablar -...no recuerdo... no sé que pasó...- ella se empezó a asustar por no saber lo que le había ocurrido, su respiración se agitaba e intentaba tomar a Scorpion por el brazo, se veía muy alterada.  
-¡Calmese! ¡Se lastimará más!- le pedía tratando de que no se moviera mucho para evitar mas daños, solo la tomaba del rostro -...Sólo cálmese...-  
-Tengo miedo...- parecia que lloraba, no lograba distinguir sus lágrimas por la oscuridad, pero su voz la delataba.  
-Todo estará bien... la llevaré al pueblo y veré quien pueda ayudarla...-  
-P...Pero no puedo moverme... no puedo caminar... ¡mis piernas no responden!

Scorpion no dijo nada, guardó silencio por un momento mientras pensaba en algo para moverla de ahí.  
-Bueno, esto es lo que haremos...- le explicó -...tal vez le duela, pero tengo que cargarla si queremos ir al pueblo ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿Está muy lejos?  
-No lo sé aún, pero trataré de llegar lo más rapido posible...-

Entonces puso su brazo derecho detrás de la espalda de ella con gentileza, luego pasó el brazo izquierdo debajo de las lastimadas piernas de la mujer y las alzó un poco. La chica dió un pequeño grito al levantar sus piernas, al parecer si estaban mas lastimadas de lo que pensó él. Ella trató de contenerse de no gritar apretando los dientes y mordiéndose los labios.  
-Te advertí que te dolería...- Dijo Scorpion, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no porque se burlara, sólo estaba un poco nervioso. -Lo sé...- dijo la mujer -...estoy bien... no gritaré más, lo juro...-

Lo volteó a ver por un segundo para después dirigir su vista hasta la manta que la cubría, tomándola fuertemente con su mano derecha para evitar que se le cayera, mientras que su otra mano estaba debajo de la manta, cubriéndola del viento. Scorpion volvió a lo que estaba, tratar de levantarla causándole el menor daño posible. Levantó su cuerpo lentamente del suelo; la mujer hizo algunos ruidos expresando el dolor que sentía pero hizo el intento de no gritar, sólo susurrando "Estoy bien" que fué casi inaudible para el hombre que la ayudaba, aunque al parecer la escuchó, pues siguió caminando lentamente hacia donde tenía que ir.

Scorpion tenía otra idea en mente: Dejar que se durmiera y teletransportarse hacia la entrada del pueblo y asi llegar más rápido, esa era la primera opción y la segunda es llegar allá a pie. Lo pensó dos veces con la primera, pues puede que hubiera algún incidente durante el transcurso como que el fuego que lo ayuda a transportarse pudiera dañarla o algun otro problema, así que mejor optó por la segunda. "Tal vez si camino más rápido" pensaba, así que empezó a acelerar el paso.

-Y...- Scorpion empezó a hablar, para no hacer el viaje tan aburrido y menos pesado -¿...cómo te llamas?-  
-No recuerdo...- respondió ella con un voz triste -...sólo recuerdo el momento que desperté. Más allá de eso todo es... negro...-  
-Tal vez con el tiempo te acuerdes  
-Tal vez... o tal vez no...-

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. La mujer poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida hasta que porfín perdió la batalla contra el sueño y ya no supo nada más hasta que la voz de Scorpion la despertó -Ya llegamos.- le dijo seriamente. Ella vio a todas partes, vió que habían muchas casitas de madera, con un estilo oriental, las luces de las pequeñas casas estaban encendidas por fuera, las únicas que daban luz a la calle oscura por donde caminaban. De algunas casas las ventanas comenzaron a cerrarse mientras ellos pasaban, no estaban acostumbrados a los extraños. -¿Alguien puede ayudarnos?- Scorpion decía en voz alta para que alguien lo oyera -¡Tengo una mujer herida, necesita ayuda!- pero nadie respondía.

Fue tocando como pudo de casa en casa, preguntando a quien le abriera la puerta si podían atenderlos, nadie aceptaba o en otras ocaciones ni les abrían la puerta. Finalmente llamó en una casa de porche grande. La puerta se abrió y salió una mujer ya anciana que, al tan solo abrir la puerta, se sobresaltó y tomó aire tan deprisa por la impresión. Apenas Scorpion iba a hablar cuando la anciana dijo primero: -¿¡Pero qué le ha pasado a esta mujer!? ¡No te quedes ahí y entra!- No tuvo tiempo de agradecerle y entró. Era un cuarto grande iluminado por pocas velas, no había visto una casa así desde hace mucho.

-Hay un cuarto al fondo, déjala ahí, en un segundo voy para allá.- dijo la anciana indícandole el camino con su dedo flaco y tembloroso, y se fue deprisa a una habitación a la izquierda de la casa. Scorpion se dirigió al lado contrario, por donde le señaló; fué y entró al cuarto, dejó a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos sobre el futón (cama tradicional japonesa) tendido en el suelo. La mujer se quejó al sentir que la soltaba, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba más aún estando acostada; entonces le tomó fuertemente la mano diciendo "No me dejes" al no sentir sus brazos en ella.  
-Aquí estoy- le respondió en un susurro.

La anciana llegó con una caja enorme y con dos jovencitas a su lado, una se veía más joven que la otra y las dos llevaban el cabello suelto. Una de las chicas y la anciana se acercaron a la mujer tendida en el suelo y la otra chica le pidió a Scorpion que se marchara de ahí. Al escuchar eso, la mujer herida volvió a repetir "¡No me dejes!" tantas veces, deseando que el hombre, su salvador, no se apartara, desesperada por no quedarse sola. Scorpion no tuvo elección, la chica insistía en que se fuera y lo empujaba para que saliera de la habitación, para finalmente cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Pudo escuchar como le llamaba desde adentro, pidiendo que volviera. El sabía que la habia dejado ya en buenas manos.

Después de un rato, ya no volvió a escucharla quejarse o llamarle. La anciana salió y las chicas detrás de ella. Scorpion estaba recargado en la pared de aquel pasillo, no se había marchado aún. Miró a la anciana y ella a él, rápidamente enderezó su cuerpo y preguntó -¿Cómo está ella?- tratando de no sonar muy preocupado.  
-Está dormida, no dejaba de moverse. Tenía muchos golpes en su cuerpo la pobresilla.- le decía la anciana al mismo tiempo que meneaba su cabeza, después hizo una pausa y volvió preguntar -¿Qué le pasó?-  
-No tengo idea. La encontré así en el bosque.- La mujer arquéo una ceja. -Tienes suerte de haberte topado conmigo, no encuentras a muchos curanderos por esta zona.-  
-Se lo agradezco, señora...-  
-Aoyama...- lo interrumpió. Él hizo un pausa y se inclinó, dando una reverencia y volvió a decir. -Gracias por ayudarla.-

La anciana sonrió y pasó caminando a su lado, dirgiéndose a otro cuarto. -Puedes quedarte, si gustas, es una casa con muchos cuartos, solemos atender a viajeros cansados como ustedes.-  
-Es muy gentil, pero yo solo quería ayudarla a esa mujer...-  
-¿No piensas quedarte? Después de todo, esa chica se veía muy preocupada por tí. ¡Imagínate cómo se pondrá si no te ve cuando despierte!-  
-Ustedes tienen los medios necesarios aquí para mantenerla sana, yo no podría hacer nada más por ella. He hecho lo suficiente.- Scorpion dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, hatsa que la voz de la anciana volvió a hablarle, aunque el seguía su camino.  
-Para ser un espectro haz hecho más que suficiente por una mortal...- eso lo hizo parar, casi antes de abrir la puerta y salir; él volteó con la anciana:  
-¿...sabe lo que soy...?-  
-Soy vieja y he visto muchas cosas y personas fuera de lo normal en el transcurso de mi vida, no causan ninguna impresión.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa, acercándose a él y poniendo su mano temblorosa y arrugada sobre su brazo. -Insisto que te quedes...- volvio a decir -...así no tendrás que pasar la noche allá afuera en el frío-

Él le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. La anciana le mostró donde podría quedarse a pasar la noche. Estaba en el otro lado de la casa, lejos del cuarto donde la mujer que había salvado estaba durmiendo. La anciana lo acompañó a su habitación y le dio ropa para que se quitara su uniforme y durmiera más cómo. La anciana estaba a punto de irse cuando Scorpion la detubo con una pregunta.  
-Señora...-  
-¿Dime?  
-¿Por qué me creyó?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Mucha gente hubiera desconfiado de mí, me habrían juzgado diciendo que yo fuí quien lastimó a la mujer... pero usted no... ¿cómo supo que yo decía la verdad?- La anciana puso una sonrisa en su rostro una vez más y le dijo con dulzura: -Si tu le hubieras hecho algún daño a esta chica ¿También habrías estado tocando de casa en casa en busca de ayuda?-  
-Pude haber sido algún impostor en busca de alguna recompenza...  
-Yo soy muy observadora, señor, y usted no buscaba ser recompenzado. Además, un impostor no se hubiera preocupado por la salud de su victima ¿o sí?-

Eso lo dejó pensando. Ella simplemente dijo -Que duerma bien- y cerró la puerta.

[FIN DEL CAPITULO 2]

~~~~~~~  
N/A: asjkhdlakjs siento que este capitulo fué un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero bueno...! Tal vez se sienta un poco pesado pero lo bueno ya vendrá pronto, esto apenas es como una introducción. No tengo mucho que decir ahora, tengo sueño y son como las 2 de la mañana ;A; espero que les haya gustado y espero tener el Capitulo 3 pronto :3 gracias por los reviews y los favs aunque sean poquitos :3 con esos bastan. Gracias por leer! Y perdón por algunos errores de ortografía que hayan encontrado por ahí ;3;/


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**  
**Memorias**

Era de día. Un rayo de luz iluminó repentinamente el rostro de la chica que yacía dormida bocarriba en medio de la habitación, la luz le molestó en los ojos y los abrió lentamente frunciendo el ceño, ése rayo de sol casi no dejaba que abriera sus párpados. Ella despertó sintiendo todavía que el cuerpo le dolía en varias partes, pero no tanto como la última vez... la última vez... ¿qué se supone que pasó la última vez? Ella solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos de ello. Se toca la cabeza, hay algo que la presiona, como una especie de tela que le rodea la cabeza por completo. Al tocar su nuca siente un bulto y éste duele,_ tal vez sea la causa por la cual no puedo recordar..._ Ella piensa... puede ser eso... Ella sigue examinándose, mira el cabello que le cae en la cara; sus flecos le estorban la vista y se los aparta para observarse mejor la longitud de su cabello. Muy largo. No sabe cuál es el largo exacto de su cabello pero por alguna razón eso le desagrada.

Mira sus manos, llenas de heridas, pero pocas de ellas ya estaban cicatrizando. Nota sin querer que llevaba puesto una especie de bata color azul con flores grabadas en ella, flores azul claro detalladamente grabadas en la tela, esa tela es muy fina, muy suave y... ¿qué son esos dos bultos que le salen del pecho? ¿Ya estaban ahí antes? No lo recordaba. Se quitó las sábanas que tenía encima y torpemente intentó ponerse de pie, tambaleándose, hasta que por fin pudo incorporase en sus dos piernas que las sentía palpitar, pudo soportar el dolor en sus rodillas dando unos pasitos hacia delante. Todo bien, aún no estás en el piso. Sigue concentrada en caminar, pero vuelve a pensar, a recordar, en cómo es que llegó ahí. Sigue caminando. Una sombra, recuerda una sombra. Sombras. Un hombre ¿tal vez? No está segura. Un golpe interrumpe su recuerdo, se había golpeado en el pié derecho con una mesita que estaba en su camino y tan solo soltó un leve gritillo de dolor, haciéndose hacia un lado. Pensaba mucho, todavía sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que le palpitaba la nuca, que sus rodillas no aguantarían más su peso hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la puerta. Esos fueron los primeros pasos más difíciles que había vivido... o lo que podía recordar.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba, había un pasillo con piso de madera, ventanas grandes a los lados que dejaban pasar la luz del sol y aunque no recordaba nada, ver esto le hacía sentirse bien, como en casa, segura y abrigada. Se sostuvo de la pared mientras continuaba su camino, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero esta de repente desapareció cuando la anciana dueña de la casa la frenó al topársela mientras se dirigía a su habitación para asegurarse de que todo estubiera bien.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin despiertas!- su voz vieja y chillona le zumbaba en los oídos, eso la hizo asustarse un poco. -Y veo que ya puedes caminar tu solita ¿eh? ¡Eso es bueno! Tal vez dormir tres días hace alguno que otro milagrito.- la anciana le da unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla y se vuelve nuevamente, diciendo algo, más para ella misma que para la otra chica que estaba con ella -...tal vez debería dormir tres días también ¡Esta piernas me matan!- termina sobándose una de sus piernas, apoyándose con la pared para no caer.

La chica la miró desconcertada. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué estaba hablándole? ¿Cómo que tres días? Creía saber el significado de esa cantidad. ¿Qué tanto era un día, entonces? Abrió su boca, queriendo decir algo, en todo este tiempo no sabía ni recordaba absolutamente nada, no sabía nisiquiera cómo era el sonido de su propia voz. Su lengua se sentía seca, al igual que sus labios. Hizo un sonido con su garganta, apretó los labios para después volverlos a abrir y de su boca salió un solo sonido, una sílaba, una palabra: -¿Qué...?-

Su cerebro había recordado inconsientemente el significado de esa palabrita, corta pero con significado. Poco a poco ella recordaba como articular palabras.

-Nada, querida. Te ves un poco hambrienta, ¿quieres desayunar? O más bien comer, ya es casi mediodía...- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba a un lado de ella y la tomaba gentilmente del brazo, haciéndola caminar junto con ella.  
-¿Dónde...?-  
-En la cocina, vamos a comer a la cocina-  
-No... ¿dónde... dónde es...estoy?-  
-Oh, bueno, eso te lo explicaré en un rato, ven conmigo.-

La mujer la llevó lentamente, tomándola siempre por el brazo, hacia otra habitación con suficiente espacio para una familia grande, una mesita baja en el centro con unos trapitos usados sobre ella, cojines alrededor de esa mesa; la anciana la hizo sentarse sobre uno de esos suaves cojines para después irse hacia otro cuarto más, detrás de una puerta. Ella volvió a quedarse sola, pensando, tratando de analizar la situación. Tomó sus manos y acarició las heridas, quitándose los pellejos de las raspaduras que le empezaban a dar comezón. Trataba de recordar cómo había llegado, no recuerda haber estado sola. Una sombra, de nuevo estaba ahí. Una silueta. Siente un gran peso en su espalda al no poder recordar quién o qué la ayudó, sabía que alguien o algo la había ayudado, ella recuerda... recuerda...

El olor a comida la interrumpió de su pensamiento y al mismo tiempo le abrió el apetito. La anciana le puso un plato humeante frente a ella, olía bien aunque no tenia idea de lo que era. Le da dos palillos._ ¿cómo diablos se usan estos?_ La vieja le ayuda a usarlos, no tarda en acostumbrarse a ellos.

No pasa mucho tiempo para la hora de comer se acabe, se sintió tan bien, muy cómodo, que alguien cuide de tí y te de cariño, es como si eso la llenara por completo... aparte de llenar su estómago. Al terminar, la anciana le explica todo lo que pasó mientras estaba inconciente. La habían despertado varias veces para cambiar sus vendas y curarle las heridas, siempre despertaba llorando o gritando cuando la despertaban, tambien gritaba en las noches mientras todos dormían pero nadie sabía por qué y ella nunca explicaba, pero después de que ella se calmara, volvía a caer inconsiente en su almohada. Curiosamente ella no recordaba ninguno de esos sucesos, ni fragmentos de memorias, nada...  
-¿Alguien me trajo aquí?- dijo la chica en voz baja y con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.  
-Sí- dijo la anciana -Fué muy amable al traerte, se veía preocupado. Siempre preguntando si podía ayudar, no me gusta que se metan en cosas así, a veces estorban mucho.- E hizo un ademán con su mano expresando desagrado.

Lo sabía, alguien la salvó. Las sombras poco a poco se aclaraban y empezaba finalmente a recordarlo... a él...  
-¿Está aquí?  
-Sí, está afuera en el jardín... ¡Ah, qué tonta fui! Me dijo que le avisara si despertabas. ¿Ya ves? ¡Y la que tiene problemas de memoria eres tu! Ve a saludarlo, le dará gusto verte.-  
¿Le dará gusto? Tal vez se sorprenda, no estaba segura de cuál sería su reacción. La anciana le señaló la salida al jardín y esta fué a ver al hombre que la salvó, tenía que agradecerle, sentía esa gran necesidad.

Lo vió, estaba de espaldas recargado en el barandal de madera junto a unas escaleras. Espalda ancha, cabello oscuro y con las puntas onduladas cayendo en sus hombros, vistiendo una bata oscura, casi negra. Se sentía muy tímida al querer hablarle aunque no tenia opción, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Acercó lentamente su mano hacia él, hacia su hombro, queriendo llamar su atención, pero antes de tan siquiera darle un pequeño toque en su cuerpo, él giró su cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro derecho. La chica se sobresaltó y volvió su mano rapidamente devuelta hacia ella, ahogando un grito y acurrucando su mano en su pecho. El hombre, Scorpion... Hanzo, lentamente se giró su cuerpo hacia el frente y ellos dos sólo se quedaron callados, mirándose solamente por unos momentos.  
-Lo siento...- dijo Hanzo -... no quería asustarte- Ella al ver bien su rostro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sintió que poco a poco se calmaba.  
-No me asusté- dijo ella con una voz muy tranquila -No mucho, pero está bien...- volvió a sonreir  
-¿Hace cuánto que despertaste?-  
-No hace mucho. Esa anciana me dió algo para comer, me siento mucho mejor ahora- Ella avanzaba hacia un lado creca de Hanzo, poniendo sus manos sobre aquel barandal donde se recargaba.

Vió bien el jardín de la casa, muy grande y verde con un lago que pasaba debajo de un puentesillo que daba hacia un kiosko de techo rojo. Tenía varios árboles de pálidas hojas que brillaban con la luz del sol y un aire fresco le soplaba en la cara. Ella suspiró y volteó a verlo. No la estaba mirando, estaba más enfocado en el jardín que en ella, eso la alegró, no le agradaba que la miraran tanto tiempo, le incomodaba por alguna razón. -Es un lindo jardín, ¿no?- ella comenzó a hablar, tratando de tener una conversación y acabar con ese silencio incómodo.  
-Es agradable... no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tranquilo y despreocupado...-  
Ella rió levemente -Al menos tú recuerdas algo...- y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia enfrente, analizando detalladamente lo que veía, tratando de recordar cada nombre de cada cosa que observaba.

Hanzo giró su vista hacia el rostro de la chica, viendo cada cortada y rasguño en su rostro pálido. Notó sus ojos, grandes, ligeramente razgados y de color azul, un azul muy brillante y debajo de ellos casi se notaban esas ojeras bajo sus ojos, no tan marcadas como antes pero ahí estaban. La forma de su cara parecía tener una silueta redondita y una fina quijada. La había visto antes, cuando estaba medio inconciente y las mujeres que la atendian tenían que cambiarle las vendas o darle de comer. Antes parecía que la piel del rostro estaba completamente pegada a su cráneo, nada mas que piel y hueso, se veía muy mal, débil, casi muerta. Su cabello negro con unos flecos callendo sobre su frente. No imaginaba que su cabello era tan largo, callendo en sus hombros y terminando en sus... enormes caderas... Voltea su vista rápidamente hacia arriba, esperando no sonrojarse, sería estupido sonrojarse por eso nada más. Volvió a verle el rostro. Ahora se veía mucho mejor, la han cuidado bien, muy bien a pesar de solo haber estado ahí 3 días. Ella sintió que la miraba, así que volteó también para analizar su rostro. Se enfocó en sus ojos, que fué lo que le llamó más la atención. Blancos... -¿Qué les pasó a tus ojos?- ella preguntó.  
-Es por algo que prefiero no hablar ahora- respondió él fijando la vista a diferentes puntos que no fueran los ojos de la chica, esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido, aunque tenía un vaga idea de que algún día se lo preguntaría. La chica se sintió apenada al preguntarle tal cosa y se encojió de hombros -Oh, bueno. Lo siento, no debí preguntartelo-  
-Está bien, no hay problema, por eso no me gusta lidiar con la gente... empieza a preguntarme por cosas acerca de mí y pues... me resulta molesto, no me gusta hablar de mí con la gente... no me gusta la gente...-  
-Eres muy reservado- ella arquea una ceja.  
-Algo así-  
-¿Desconfiado, tal vez?

Hanzo suspiró muy profundo antes de decir un "sí", volviendo a recordar a esa persona que le había prometido ayudarle a vengar a su clan, a su familia. Quan Chi, esa serpiente cruel y despiadada fue quien lo condenó a una vida miserable y solitaria, tratándolo como un perro guardián mientras planeaba la destrucción del Earthrealm, el culpable de la muerte de todas las personas que amaba: amigos, compañeros... su esposa... su hijo... Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlos. _Miserable traidor_ pensaba y pensaba en todas blasfemias posibles hacia Quan Chi, imaginando su muerte, sentía mucho odio, ira, enojo, tristeza. Cerraba su puño con fuerza e inconsientemente de su boca salió un murmullo, casi un gruñido -Voy a vengarme por lo que hiciste...-  
-¿Vengarte de quién?- ella se alarmó, al parecer le estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía, se preocupó verlo tan lejano, tan enojado. Hanzo se sobresaltó, salió de su mundo de pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, por un momento se había olvidado que alguien estaba con él -¡Nadie, nadie!- agitaba su cabeza y cerró sus ojos my fuerte tratando de olvidar todo eso.  
-Son solo cosas que... tu sabes... ya te dije que no quería hablar de eso y...- balbuseaba, estaba nervioso, se pasó una mano por la cara y se tallaba los ojos, dejando escapar bufidos y apollando sus codos en el barandal.  
-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntaba precupada  
-No te preocupes, solo... olvidalo-

Ella no sabía que hacer para lidiar con lo que pasaba y, como si fuera por puro instinto, puso su pequeña y herida mano sobre el hombro de Hanzo para reconfortarlo y éste volteó, mirandola por encima del hombro, al sentirla. Ella sonríe y dice -Puedo olvidarlo... ya he olvidado muchas cosas después de todo- Hanzo no puede evitar soltar una tonta risilla al escucharla decir eso. -Gracias...- responde. Ahora puede observarla mejora ya que la tiene de frente, se asombra al ver lo grande que son sus ojos pero algo más llama su atención: un gran corte irregular en su ojo derecho arruina su rostro, es extraño, no había notado ese corte tan grande antes. Le daba curiosidad, sentía que ya había visto esa marca antes. -¿No te duele esa herida en tu ojo?- no puede evitar preguntarle.  
-¿Cuál herida?- ella responde desconcertada  
-Ésta...- le indica tocando suavemente para no lastimarla  
-No siento nada- Hanzo presiona suavemente la herida -¿Y ahora?- y lo único que recibe de ella es un movimiendo de su cabeza indicando que no.

Esa herida ya había cicatrizado hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

La mira detenidamente a los ojos. Ojos azules. Brillantes ojos azules. Brillantes ojos azules con una cicatriz. Cicatriz.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dice Hanzo con seriedad al mismo tiempo que se aparta de ella. -Claro...- responde ella; Hanzo guarda silencio como si no supiera realmente que preguntarle hasta que le salen las palabras. -¿Te suena el nombre de Kuai Liang?-. La chica se pone pensativa, frunciendo el ceño tratando de encontrar en su cabeza alguna información sobre ése nombre. Kuai Liang. -...No... No me suena para nada...- le dice tranquilamente. Hanzo le da la espalda, en su cabeza planea todo un interrogatorio y vuelve a preguntar después de una pausa. -Quan Chi. ¿Te suena ese nombre?-  
-No...- le responde rápidamente  
-Raiden, Liu Kang, Shao Kahn. ¿Alguno de ellos te suenan?- Su voz se alza y empieza a sonar como si la agrediera, ella se empezaba a asustar de aquel hombre. -¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?- y retrocedía, tomando sus manos nerviosamente. En su rostro se reflejaba el miedo, no sabía qué hacer, tantos nombres la confundían.  
-Sólo responde ¿Los conoces?-  
-¡No! ¡No los conosco! ¿Por qué debería...?- de repente otra pregunta la interrumpe y la hace callar -¿¡Recuerdas a Bi-Han!?-

Bi-Han. Ése nombre retumba en su cabeza._ Bi-Han_. _Bi-Han_. Lo repita tantas veces como puede dentro de su cabeza. Bi-Han.

-Bi...Han...- lo repite en un susurro  
-¿Lo conoces?- Hanzo baja la voz ahora que ha conseguido una respuesta. -Lo conoces, ¿cierto?-  
La chica empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, poco a poco sus recuerdos volvían. Se agarraba fuertemente los costados de la cabeza y se quejaba, cerraba sus ojos muy fuerte y repetía ese nombre muchas veces. El dolor de las memorias era insoportable. Las palabras salían de su boca, entrecortadas como si estubiera llorando.

-  
_Recuerdo a un niño. Jugábamos juntos en la pradera cuando los días eran cálidos y nos resguardábamos en nuestro hogar cuando los días se oscurecían o la lluvia y el frio se apoderaba del exterior. Lo llamaba "hermano". Recuerdo a una mujer que nos tomaba a él y a mí en sus brazos, nos tomaba las manos al jugar y nos besaba las frentes, nos protegía del peligro y su voz nos cantaba para poder dormir. A ella la llamaba "mamá". Recuerdo que un hombre me cargaba en sus brazos y en sus hombros, llegaba tarde a nuestra casa pero siempre lo recibíamos con alegría y creo que eso lo animaba más que nada. A él lo llamaba "papá"._

_Yo dormía. Era de noche y junto a mí estaba mi hermano, dormidos, en medio de una gran habitación. La puerta se abre y se cierra muy rápido; mamá había entrado en la habitación. "¿Qué pasa, mami?" recuerdo haberle dicho. Ella contestó algo que no entendí, algo sobre no hacer ruido y que nos saliéramos de la casa por la ventana. "¿Vas a venir?" le dije, ella besó mi frente y pasó sus dedos entre mi cabello, después hizo lo mismo con mi hermano pero después le dijo "Cuida a tu hermanito ¿sí? Prométeme que lo vas a cuidar muy bien." Vi que ella y mi hermano lloraban mucho. Estaba asustado. Estábamos asustados. Nos abrazó a los dos muy fuerte y se fue._

_Mi hermano tomó mi mano e intentamos salir de la casa por la ventana, como nos pidió mamá, pero estaba muy alta y no la alcanzabamos. Escuchamos un ruido. Algo se cayó. Nos quedamos muy quietos hasta que escuchamos a mamá gritar muy fuerte; me asusté tanto que abrazé a mi hermano muy fuerte y me puse a llorar. Él también lloraba. Algo cayó otra vez y mamá dejó de gritar. "Tengo miedo, Bi-Han" recuerdo haber dicho. "Yo también, Kuai..." me respondió "...pero no dejaré que te lastimen, le prometí a mamá que te cuidaría..."_

_Después dos hombres de azul nos sacaron de la casa, pero mamá y papá no salieron a despedirse de nosotros._  
-

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, el dolor de cabeza se había desvanecido pero sentía que su pecho se comprimía. Ése recuerdo muy olvidado había regresado tan repentinamente que no pudo evitar quebrarse. Hanzo se arrodilló y la tomó de los hombros para calmarla. Más recuerdos volvían a su mente: risas, llantos, golpes, muertes... muertes... -...Bi-Han está muerto...- ella dijo entre el llanto, levantó su vista, pero ahora se había vuelto más oscura. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo y frunció sus cejas, apretó los dientes y dejó salir un gruñido, mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía frente a ella. -Tu mataste a Bi-Han...- dijo en voz baja y rápidamente lo tomó del cuello -**¡TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO!**- De sus manos salía un resplandor blanco, y con ellas se sentía un viento frío. Poco a poco su mano se congelaba y, junto con ella, el cuello de su víctima a quien casi le faltaba el aire. -¡Quan Chi me engañó para hacerlo!- le decía -Igual como te lo hizo a tí... ¡en el bosque! ¿lo recuerdas?-

El bosque. Sí, lo recordaba. -Y lo mismo hace con tu hermano- él seguía -...Yo no lo hubiera matado... teníamos un trato...- le sujetaba el branzo pra evitar que lo estrangulara más y el hielo que surgía de la mano de ella lentamente se extendía por alrededor de su cuello, esperando cubrirle la cara por completo. -¿Trato?- preguntó intrigada.  
-No atacarnos a nosotros o a nuestros clanes... Quan Chi hizo que nuestra tregua terminara...-

Ella guardó silencio por unos momentos, no sabiendo que decir y dejando que el hielo se comiera casi toda la cara de Hanzo sin darse cuenta. Hazno no resistía más e hizo que una de sus manos se encendiera para derretir el hielo. -¿Eran aliados?- preguntó ella en un susurro, no notando aún que su prisionero se escapaba, hasta que el calor la hizo reaccionar muy tarde; Hanzo se liberó pero el fuego que salía de sus manos había quemado la muñeca de aquella que lo aprisionaba. Ella dió un salto hacia atrás y gimió de dolor, el ardor era insoportable y no podía ni siquiera tocarse la herida. Levantó la mirada y su vista daba un aire de desprecio pero aún así seguía confundida por lo que el otro le relataba acerca de su hermano. Hanzo se sotenía del barandal, tomándose el cuello y recuperando el aliento para después continuar hablando:  
-Éramos amigos...-  
-¡Mientes! Él nunca me había hablado de tí antes- le ladraba.  
-Tampoco me habló de tí. Supe que existías poco después de que murió... cuando te apareciste en el torneo...- Ella volvió a quedarse en silencio sin apartarle los ojos de encima, soportando el dolor que sentía en su muñeca, estaba atenta a lo que él le decía, poco a poco terminó en suelo y apartó la vista para observar más detalladamente su nueva herida.

La forma de los dedos de Hanzo se marcaron en su mano, la quemadura hacía que su piel se pusiera roja y una ampolla comenzaba a formársele, el ardor era insoportable. Hanzo estiró su mano al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, quedamente comenzó a hablarle: -Kuai... lamento mucho lo que le hice a tu hermano- ella suelta una leve risa sin apartar su vista de la herida en su mano  
-Ya te habías disculpado antes, no tienes por qué hacerlo otra vez-  
-Podría hacerlo tantas veces como pueda pero nunca será suficiente...-  
-Aunque en realidad no fué culpa tuya-  
-Aún así fuí yo quien lo mató ¿no es así?- La dejó sin palabras de nuevo. Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero Kuai solo lo miró sin decir nada.  
-No te ayudé antes...- dijo Hanzo seriamente -...pero tal vez pueda hacerlo ahora-  
-¿Cómo?  
-De cualquier forma posible-

Kuai no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su mano después de pensarlo bien. Aliarse con Scorpion podría ayudarlo (o ayudarla) a enfrentarse a Quan Chi otra vez y volver a ser quien era y continuar con su vida de antes, además de que con su ayuda podría llegar más rápido a Netherrealm y llegaría más rápido hacia su objetivo. Sólo tenia que recobrar sus fuerzas.

Al estar de pié, Kuai volvió a dirigirse a Hanzo mirándolo directo a los ojos -Espero que no me estés ayudando porque sientes lástima por mí-  
-Yo no ayudo a nadie por lástima. Ayudo al que necesite de mi ayuda.-  
-Sí, claro.-  
-¿No me crees?  
-No me fío mucho en las personas... ya no. Menos contigo.- Hanzo soltó un bufido y rodó sus ojos hacia arriba -¿Sabes? Me agradabas más cuando no recordabas nada- después se echó a reír.  
-Ja, ja, ja. Eres _TAN_ gracioso, Hasashi- le decía Kuai con un aire de sarcasmo.  
-Lo sé...- Hanzo sonríe con calma y coloca una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Kuai y la empuja hacia adelante haciéndola caminar -Vamos a curarte esa herida- le decía -...por sierto, también lamento eso...-  
-Lamentarse tanto no arreglará nada- fué lo último que le dijo.

Ambos se metieron a la casa de huéspedes y Hanzo hizo que Kuai fuera a su habitación, pidiéndole que se quedara ahí hasta que volviera. Kuai Liang se sentó en la cama tendida en el suelo, perfectamente recién tendida, y luego se miró de nuevo su mano chamuscada por el fuego de Scorpion. La ampolla de había hecho más grande y parte de su piel empezaba a caerse. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que la dejó sola cuando regresó con una vasija con agua, unas botellas, vendas y una toalla. -¿Saben que tomaste eso?- le preguntaba Kuai mientras veía cómo Hanzo ponía todas esas cosas en el suelo y se sentaba frente a él. -No- le respondió -Supe dónde guardaban estas cosas, son para emergencias.-  
-Te meterás en problemas por esto...-  
Hanzo la mira arqueando una ceja -Esto es una emergencia, ¿no?- Y fué lo último que se oyó de él por el momento. El hecho de que Hanzo siempre tenía la última palabra para todo la molestaba un poco, no sabía si algún día podría ganarle en una conversación.

Hanzo le tomó la mano y lentamente le limpió la herida con el agua de la vasija usando la toalla, presionando suavemente para no romper la ampolla que se le había formado. Kuai se mordía los labios para no gemir o soltar un sonido que delatara el dolor que sentía. No quería mostrar más debilidad ante Hanzo. -Sé que duele- le dijo Hanzo - No quieras hacerte la dura conmigo-  
-El que por ahora sea mujer no significa que debo ser débil- Hanzo rió. Terminó de curarla y vendó la herida. -Gracias- le dijo en voz baja, levantando la mirada y entregándole una leve sonrisa. -Gracias por todo- ella terminó.

**[FIN DEL CAPITULO 3]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_N/A: Ugh, por fin! A veces me odio a mi misma por dejar estas cosas pendientes. En fin! espero que les haya gustado, me gusta meterle "drama" a las cosas (si a esto se le llama drama) pero fuck it, aún quedan cosas por escribir... Los hechos de que Hanzo y Bi-Han alguna vez fueron amigos lo saqué de Mortal Kombat: Legacy de la temporada 2, en el trailer de la temporada se ve que ellos dos juegan en un campo de trigo y yo solo ashgdkajshdkjashdkj se me dañaron los feels :U decidí usarlo. Bueno es todo por ahora, gracias por leer y gracias a las personas que me dejan sus reviews ;u; son poquitos pero gracias! Hasta luego nwn/_**


End file.
